Many cooling devices are in wide use industry. Some of these devices are referred to as “fluid coolers” and are used to cool and return fluid from devices such as water source heat pumps, chillers, cooling jackets, or other systems that produce relatively hot fluid and require the return of relatively cooler fluid. Such cooling devices include different types such as closed looped systems, which often feature a serpentine heat exchange coil, and open loop or evaporative systems, which pass the water through fill media such as a sheet pack or over a series of splash bars before collecting the water in a basin.
Arrangements currently employed in the art combine these two features. These arrangements or designs provide a high efficiency, induced draft, combination counter-flow-crossflow fluid cooling apparatus and method which gives unexpectedly enhanced cooling of hot fluid by causing the fluid to pass upwardly through a series of serpentine heat exchange conduits in primarily countercurrent, indirect sensible heat exchange relationship with external cooling water gravitating from an overlying evaporative water cooling section. Crossflowing air currents are pulled through the apparatus to evaporatively cool the water not only in the upper cooling section but also in the sensible heat exchange area as well. Countercurrent flow of coolant water and fluid to be collected ensures that the coldest water and coldest fluid are in thermal interchange during the final stages of fluid cooling at the upper ends of the heat exchange conduits, so that the fluid temperature can approach that of the cold water as opposed to approaching the temperature of heated water found adjacent the lower ends of the conduits, which is conventional in cocurrent fluid units of this type. The fluid conduit system is preferably arranged for causing increased fluid residence time, and thereby greatest temperature difference and longer heat exchange between the fluid and coolant water, so that an ideal countercurrent flow relationship is obtained and maximum heat transfer is assured. An underlying water collection basin is also employed in the apparatus which is constructed to permit collection of cooling water to a level above that of the lowermost portions of the hot fluid conduits, in order to allow the hot fluid traveling through the conduits to heat the collected water to prevent freezing thereof during wintertime operations when the internal water pump is shut down causing the stoppage of the evaporative cooling and hence a raising of the lower water basin level.
The above described systems, while providing excellent performance, can still be improved upon.
It is sometimes desirable to improve the air and water distribution over the coils of the indirect cooling section for better thermal performance of cooling towers or hybrid fluid coolers. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a fluid cooler design wherein the air entering the coils, for example, would avoid the spray of cooling liquid at the outboard nozzle location. This likely will improve the liquid distribution at the outboard portion of the coil while avoiding the potential pressure drop associated with the air flow traveling through the spray liquid.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have a fluid cooler or tower that provides enhanced cooling performance by improving air and water distribution to the indirect heat exchange section.